Mikasa, la Guerrera
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Un año antes del ataque a los Muros, Annie decide infiltrarse por su cuenta para hacer méritos y demostrar su lealtad. Esta vez, es la joven rubia quien salva a Mikasa de los secuestradores; incapaz de abandonarla, la lleva consigo a casa. Fic participante en el reto Encargo real: Misión de reconocimiento del Foro Cuartel General de Trost. Segundo Nivel: 21 Guns de Green Day.


El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes xD.

Este fic participa en el reto **«Encargo real: Misión de reconocimiento»** del Foro Cuartel General de Trost. **Muro Rose, Segundo nivel** : _Canciones para recordar._ La canción otorgada fue _21 Guns de Green Day_ , cabe a mencionar que entré en un fatal conflicto pues jamás había escuchado de la canción hasta hoy, y ahora me resulta imposible sacármela de la cabeza. Pese a que la canción habla sobre rendirse (o al menos eso entendí) decidí darle otro enfoque.

Este one!shot es un semi-AU, la premisa de _"Mikasa, la guerrera"_ es de **SilentSpaniard** , quien me ha dejado hacer uso y modificación de su idea para crear este fic.

Advertencia; mucho spoiler hasta el capítulo 92. He echado mano de todo lo que sé sobre Mare y Erdia para realizar este fic (post de la fanpage Ilse "pecosa" Langner, videos de teorías entre otro material del que no recuerdo a sus autores), incluyendo muchas divergencias respecto a lo canon. Espero que disfruten de la historia como yo he sufrido y llorado al crearla. :)

* * *

Segunda edición: 05/05/17

Corregí algunos errores de gramática y redacción, así como detalles de la trama. Incluí también algunos detalles del capítulo 93.

* * *

.

 **Mikasa, la Guerrera**

—¿Cómo ha estado Irina? —El silencio reinó por un par de segundos. La pequeña niña rubia que se escondía detrás de una puerta se quedó pensativa.

—¿Es bueno hablar de ella con Annie en casa? —Evadió el policía, incómodo.

—Ella sabe que su madre murió en el parto —respondió Luka con melancolía. Todavía dolía el abandono de la mujer que amó, aunque era feliz de tener a su hija, quien era la viva imagen de su mujer—. Irina decidió irse y olvidar lo sucedido —entre suspiros, agregó—. Eso no evita que me preocupe por ella.

—¿No has pensado en darle otra madre a Annie? Es una niña con gran potencial que podría estar bien posicionado si—

—No —interrumpió Luka—. Iván, sabes lo que sucederá si intento hacerlo.

—¿Y reclutarla para ser _guerrera_ va a restaurar el honor de Irina? —El policía se levantó molesto del lugar; le enfadaba que su amigo pensara tan poco en el bienestar de su hija. La quería, sí, como cualquier padre ama a su hija; pero el amor por Irina lo cegó por años.

—Un día recapacitará y amará a Annie —Luka era un caso perdido desde el momento en que se enamoró de una mujer de Mare; había dado hasta lo imposible para complacerla y hacerle ver que la distinción en ese mundo cruel era menos importante que su amor, el cual se esfumó después de que Annie naciera, pues la pequeña había heredado todo de su madre, excepto la sangre, en sus venas corría la sangre del demonio.

—Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde —Luka acompañó a Iván hasta la puerta donde se despidieron.

Debajo de la escalera, oculta tras una trampilla, Annie Leonhart había escuchado todo.

* * *

El sol brillaba con fuerza; el calor hacía estragos en los niños reclutados. Niños de entre ocho y diez años corrían una y otra vez por el campo de entrenamiento, pantaloncillos cortos y camisas sin mangas, aunque mantenían la cinta roja con la estrella amarilla en el brazo; un recordatorio de quienes eran realmente.

Los líderes se paseaban de vez en cuando entre ellos, evaluándolos secretamente, midiendo su resistencia y en cierta medida, su lealtad.

Ser portadores de uno de los siete poderes titán no era fácil; la limitante de 13 años después del cambio, exigía un arduo entrenamiento previo, físico y mental.

—La rubiecita —Uno de los líderes no tardó en posar sus ojos en los peculiares movimiento de Annie; pequeña, ágil y astuta, aprovechaba la fuerza y tamaño de sus contrincantes para derribarlos sin siquiera sudar. Una chiquilla de apenas diez años con grandes responsabilidades en su espalda—. ¿Quién es?

—Leonhart, Annie, señor —Respondió un subordinado después de verificar la tablilla con nombres—. Dice que es hija de Luka Leonhart.

—Una Leonhart, ¿eh? —Sonriendo, el líder se alejó del campo—. Ponedle especial atención a esa chiquilla. Será nuestra próxima titán femenina.

—Pero, señor —se apresuró a argumentar el soldado, leyendo rápidamente los datos de la pequeña—. Es demasiado joven para la misión.

—Necesitamos niños, de los cuales nadie sea capaz de sospechar —señalando a Annie, agregó—. Ella tiene determinación, además, necesita librar a su madre de la vergüenza —El escándalo de Irina Jelavić y su relación con un erdiano era un rumor a voces para la población en general, excepto para el gobierno, donde tales crímenes eran penados de muerte. La posición de la familia Jelavić salvó a la mujer infractora de la horca en su momento, obligándola a separarse de su recién formada familia.

* * *

—¿Irina?

—Déjame entrar antes de que alguien me vea —La mujer empujó al hombre, adentrándose en la oscura vivienda. Luka contempló mudo a la rubia; jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que Irina fuera por su voluntad a visitarlo—. ¿Esos son modos de saludarme? —Bufó quitándose el abrigo.

—Me has sorprendido, eso es todo —Se excusó, colgando el abrigo de su ex mujer—. ¿A qué se debe tan grata sorpresa?

—¿Tienes café? O mejor, ¿alcohol? —Resignado, Luka buscó la mejor bebida para ofrecerle. Esperaba que Annie siguiera durmiendo, pues no sabía cómo explicar la presencia de su madre "muerta" en la sala—. Perfecto —Después de acomodarse, Irina comenzó a hablar—. ¿Y Annie?

—Durmiendo —Un ingenuo e iluso pensamiento apareció en el hombre—. ¿Quieres conocerla?

—¿Yo? No —meditó sus palabras—. Es mejor que no se haga ilusiones.

—¿Por qué? —Terco, creyendo en un cambio imposible, insistió—. Ella necesita una madre; se parece demasiado a ti y te extraña.

—¿Extraña a una desconocida? No me hagas reír —Apenas y había cargada de nacida a la niña, para después alejarse de su vida. En esta ocasión, se encontraba ahí a causa del infante y sus llamativos proyectos—. Me he enterado que la has apuntado a los entrenamientos para guerreros.

—¿Te disgusta? —Luka esperaba ansioso la respuesta. Adoraba a su pequeña, la luz de sus ojos, aunque la aceptación de la mujer pesaba un poco más. Con elegantes ademanes, Irina vació el contenido de su vaso.

—Se rumorea que entrena con Stella, ¿es cierto? —Sin despegar la vista del hombre, relleno el vaso otra vez. Alguno de los policías con los que dormía, le dio la primicia sobre la niña siendo la futura heredera del titán femenino. La idea de que su _error_ fuese portador de tal poder, le hinchaba el pecho de un insano orgullo. _Al final, toda aquella desgracia levantaría una vez más el honor familiar_ , pensó después de enterarse. Sería de ayuda a Mare aún a costa de la vida de su propia hija.

—Aún nada se ha concretado —disculpó Luka, incómodo—. Annie es entrenada junto a otras niñas.

—¿Tiene preferencia, no?

—¿A eso has venido? —Cuestionó Luka, decepcionado después de descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de la mujer—. ¿Quieres conocer los beneficios que tendrá?

—Poco me importa si son aceptado en Mare —respondió, sonriente—. Me interesa el prestigio familiar. Si la bastarda es seleccionada, mi nombre volverá a estar en alto.

—¡No llames así a nuestra hija!

—Tú hija —corrigió Irina—. No me atribuyas títulos.

—Sólo quieres aprovecharte de Annie, ¿verdad?

—Un poco, sí —Acercándose a Luka, agregó—. Sí es elegida, podremos ser la familia que deseaste. Por eso la entrenas tanto, ¿no? Porqué sabes que estaré de vuelta —Un fugaz beso dejó al hombre sin palabras—. Continúa haciendo de ella una joven promesa para Mare y antes de que lo notes, volveré.

La pareja había olvidado la presencia de la niña, quien en lo alto de las escaleras había escuchado todo; la mentira de su padre y el interés de su madre; _¿por eso era agredida en los campamentos?_ Se cuestionó. Por años, lloró la muerte de una madre ausente, cargando con el dolor de un padre exigente.

 _¿Necesitaba demostrar lealtad y superar sus límites para ser aceptada por la mujer que le dio la vida?_

* * *

Aún se preguntaba que hacía ahí, oculta entre el cargamento y las armas. Apenas un mes atrás le cedieron el poder titán, aprendiendo a manejarlo rápidamente en tan corto tiempo, pues se había enterado que se reduciría el número de Erdianos condenados a la Isla Paraíso. El último barco llegaría dos meses después y era el que planeaba usar para volver. Se había escabullido de noche, aprovechándose de la ebriedad de los irresponsables marineros y de su rapidez para desaparecer. Nadie notó su presencia.

 _Si querían orgullo, ella misma traería la coordenada_.

Ese fue el mantra que se repitió por horas, hasta el arribo del navío. Después de ver a muchos de sus compatriotas de rodillas, rogando por sus vidas antes de convertirse en titanes, sintió asco; de los policías, de Mare, _de sí misma_ por limitarse a observar.

No había pensado en un plan, entrar a las murallas, buscar la coordenada y regresar sonaba simple; llevarlo a cabo era más complicado de lo esperado.

Esperó que el barco desapareciera y estuviera lejos antes de morderse la mano; una explosión resonó, sintió su cuerpo quemarse en vida por la —tan conocida— sensación de la transformación. Se apresuró a correr en dirección del norte; antes de divisar las murallas se desharía del titánico cuerpo. Los titanes se acercaban a ella, siendo repelidos de inmediato, el entrenamiento interno y externo estaba dando frutos.

El sonido de caballos y carruajes la detuvo en un bosque; prestó atención al ruido, saliendo de su cuerpo con dificultad, oculta entre la maleza, divisó una carreta y un grupo de hombres con capas verdes, de un momento a otros los vio cruzando por el cielo luchando contra los titanes. Una terrible admiración la invadió, aprovechando un descuido, logró infiltrarse en una de las carretas, esperando llegar así a los muros. Al poco tiempo notó que no era la única; cuerpos deformes la rodeaban; muerte, destrucción y crueldad.

Gritos y llantos; reclamos y culpas. _¿Así vivían los demonios de la Isla Paraíso?_

Después de la entrada de la Legión de Reconocimiento, los ciudadanos se dispersaron, creían que las expediciones eran una pérdida de recursos. Y no distaban de la realidad.

Annie se atrevió a conocer el exterior; casas humildes, diferentes a los guetos o las mansiones de Mare; vestimentas _antiguas_ , aún montaban a caballo. Le recordó a las clases de historia sobre una época sin electricidad ni petróleo; un mundo pausado en el desarrollo tecnológico, _aunque no el suficiente si vio hombres surcar los cielos_. Saltó de la carreta en una esquina, echándose a correr.

El tiempo no había favorecido su búsqueda; resultó difícil y complejo moverse entre las murallas. Se dio cuenta que los residentes compartían rasgos de su idioma y se las ingenió para sobrevivir en un bosque cercano al distrito de Shiganshina.

Una semana transcurrió desde que se internó en tierras enemigas y no tenía idea de por dónde empezar, desconocía completamente la estructura del Reino y cómo funcionaba sus ramas militares, pues dudaba que los soldados que salieron fueran los mismo que vio al cruzar la puerta de la muralla.

Había logrado sobrevivir robando comida de una cabaña cercana al bosque, era la única en el área. Una pequeña familia vivía en ella; un hombre que vio cazar en ocasiones y una mujer junto una niña de su edad, recolectando frutos.

—Deja esta cesta allá, Mikasa —Pidió Yuu, una mujer de rasgos exóticos y actitud amable. Días atrás notó la presencia de un ser dentro del bosque. Razo, su esposo, confirmó que una niña habitaba ahí.

—Claro, mamá —La pequeña de nueve años llevó las frutas hasta la entrada del bosque; sonrió, antes de correr a reunirse con sus padres—. ¿Cuándo podré invitarla a jugar? —Preguntó tomando la mano de su madre.

—Primero hay que dejar que ella se presente —Yuu acarició el cabello de su hija. Temía el bienestar de la niña que se había quedado en el bosque; suponía que una razón de fuerza mayor hizo que escapara de casa o quizá, en el peor de los casos, huía, escondiéndose de una ley silenciosa tal como lo hacía su familia. En cualquier escenario posible, le destrozaba el corazón de madre encontrar a una criatura desamparada.

Un día, durante la caza de Razo, Mikasa se internó en el bosque, cansada de esperar por su próxima compañera de juego.

—Me llamó Mikasa —soltó al aire, esperando ser escuchada—. Vivo con mis padres en aquella cabaña —señaló su casa—. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —En ramas altas, Annie observaba la actitud de la niña. Reconocía sus facciones como enemigas, los del Mar del Este eran rivales de Mare; y ella _… ella no pertenecía a ellos, era una erdiana._

Un suave arrullo salió de sus labios en forma de pregunta: — ¿Por qué?

—Hola —Saludó Mikasa tras descubrir el escondite de la rubia. Grandes ojos grises, llenos de curiosidad la invitaban a bajar para conocer los secretos enmarañados tras los rasgos exóticos que exhibía la pequeña—. ¿Quieres bajar? Mamá ha preparado la merienda —Annie consideró inaceptable la propuesta e inmediatamente emprendió su huía. Mikasa suspiró frustrada.

El tiempo seguía su curso y Annie sabía que pronto tendría que volver, y ahora, sería un castigo lo que recibiría en lugar de la gloria, había escapado y su travesía no tuvo los resultados esperados. Decepcionaría a todos sin desearlo.

Mikasa volvía cada día para contarle sobre su familia —ahora sabía que la mujer se llamaba Yuu, confirmando su ascendencia y que el hombre se llamaba Razo—, incluso llegó a cantar para ella después de dejar la comida. En varias ocasiones le dejó algunos cambios de ropa y artículos de aseo personal, para después salir huyendo. Sentía remordimiento de mantenerse escondida, sin embargo, no podía relacionarse con ellos.

Un día nublado la tiró de su cómodo árbol. El aire era frío, cargado de malos presentimientos. Limpió rápidamente la suciedad antes de escalar nuevamente, esperaba que nadie hubiera visto su desliz.

En lo alto, observó a un grupo de hombres acercarse a la cabaña. _Extraño_ ¸ pensó, desde que llegó, nadie visitaba a la diminuta familia. Fue espectadora de un atroz crimen, de haberlo sospechado, habría derribado a los intrusos o al menos advertido del peligro a la familia. Nada fue posible para ella, todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Alcanzó a ver el cuerpo de Razo caer y después escuchó la histérica voz de Yuu. Cuando quiso bajar fue demasiado tarde; uno de los tres hombres cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Mikasa. La ira la invadió, sin darse cuenta, ya tenía su mano derecha entre los dientes; no podía convertirse en titán para destrozar _a los demonios ocultos tras las pieles de humanos_.

—Vendré por ti, Mikasa —prometió al aire, volviendo sobre sus pasos. En la casa encontró los cuerpos sin vida de dos adultos que sin impórtales quien era ella, la ayudaron. Con esfuerzo, cargó ambos cuerpos y los recostó en la cama, tapándolos con una sábana. _Al menos merecen un lugar digno de descanso_ , pensó. Buscó armas para enfrentarse a los captores y liberar a la chiquilla que le habló y ofreció su amistad sin dudarlo—. Protegeré a Mikasa —Le quitó el anillo con un grabado extrañamente familiar a Razo y el collar de Yuu; _Ella necesitará recordarlos de alguna forma_.

Rastreo a los captores por el bosque, hasta dar con el lugar. Tocó varias veces la puerta de la cabaña donde tenían a Mikasa. El aire enfrió demasiados sus ideas. Cuando fue abierta, ofreció una mirada perdida e inocente al hombre.

—Me he perdido —lloriqueó un poco. Detrás de él, alcanzó a ver su objetivo amarrada en el suelo—. ¿Puede ayudarme a buscar a mis padres? —Rogó, aferrándose al cuchillo que ocultaba en su espalda. El hombre sonrió, creyendo en la buena suerte, ya que ahora tenía a dos preciosas niñas para vender.

—Claro, pequeña —respondió acariciando su cabeza. De un tajó, le cortó la mano. Annie se mostró real, sin remordimientos. Toda una _guerrera_ dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para proteger a quienes quería.

—No. Me. Toques. —Acto seguido, encajó el cuchillo en el pecho del hombre para empujarlo dentro del lugar, se alejó cerrando la puerta. Escuchó pasos rápidos.

—¡Maldita mocosa! —Saltó sobre el cuello del segundo hombre después de que apareciera en el marco, abriéndole la garganta de lado a lado.

—Merecen algo peor —susurró con odio en su oído—. Pero Mikasa es más importante —Se limpió la sangre en la ropa de los caídos. Corrió para liberar a la niña. Por primera vez, Annie comprendió el significado de perderlo todo, la mirada apagada y sin vida de la pequeña bastaba para entender tan desolada situación—. Vamos, Mika.

—Hay otro —murmuró. Annie cortó las cuerdas, esperaba escapar antes de-

—¿Qué? ¿Qué has hecho mocosa? —Y el tercer hombre apareció. Antes de sacar la navaja de su tobillo, fue apresada por fuertes manos alrededor de su cuello, siendo elevada varios centímetros del suelo. El aire comenzaba a faltarle. Morder su mano era imposible, intentarlo siquiera fue un esfuerzo extraordinario. Alcanzó a sacar las pertenencias de los padres de Mikasa, arrojándolos a los pies de la niña.

—Ellos —tosió, entrecerrando los ojos— lucharon por ti —Las palabras apenas le salían—. Lucha por mí o ríndete y vuelve con ellos.

Una revolución comenzó dentro de Mikasa cuando sostuvo el anillo de su padre, escuchó por última vez sus palabras; _somos fuertes y por eso las personas nos temen, también somos débiles; como cualquier humano. Encuentra una persona que desees proteger y que sea capaz de protegerte._

Tomó el collar de su madre, jugueteando con la piedrecilla escuchó la dulce voz de su progenitora; _Ama y deja que te amen. Lucha y protege._ Colocó el anillo junto a la piedra, lo ató alrededor de su cuello. Sintió por un momento el cálido abrazos de sus padres y sus voces susurrando un _te amo_.

Todo se volvió nítido otra vez; fue consciente de los dos cuerpos en la entrada, de las manos llenas de sangre de Annie, de su rostro cada vez más pálido y de sus palabras; _Lucha o ríndete._

 _Elijo proteger_.

Un _click_ resonó en su interior. Titubeando, tomó el cuchillo cercano a su cuerpo. Respiró varias veces intentando tranquilizarse. Sintió arder su interior, un fuego arrasando con las dudas y temores.

 _Hazlo._

Un grito ensordeció a los presentes; un grito lleno de ira, de furia e instintos.

El grito de una _guerrera_.

* * *

Como la lluvia cae porque las nubes no aguantan su peso. Las lágrimas cayeron de Mikasa pues su corazón no aguantó el dolor.

Aferrada al cuerpo de Annie, dejó salir toda la tristeza de quedarse sola por primera vez. Perdió a sus padres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y por un instante, _casi_ pierde también a su salvadora.

En silencio y en medio de cuerpos, ambas niñas se abrazaron para mantener el calor; el repiqueo de la lluvia era un arrullo melancólico y lleno de tristeza.

—¿Qué haré ahora? —La pregunta retumbó en la habitación—. Ya no tengo hogar —El susurró destrozó a la rubia.

 _No podré llevar la coordenada_ , pensó Annie, _ella es mejor que cualquier victoria._

Con una diminuta sonrisa, Annie separó a Mikasa, colocando un mechón rebelde tras su oído.

— _Luchar_ —respondió—. No te dejaré sola.

Annie sabía que cualquier persona pensaría que fue a perder el tiempo. Sin coordenada o información relevante que la absolviera de sus culpas, todo sería un caos. Recordó la sonrisa amable de Razo y la tierna voz de Yuu, a pesar del poco tiempo que convivió con ella, la sintió más maternal y comprensiva que su propia madre. Faltaba menos de una semana antes de volver a Mare y no pensaba regresar sola.

—Hace frío —murmuró Mikasa, después de caminar debajo de la lluvia. Annie se sacó la sudadera gris y se la colocó.

—Resiste un poco más.

La cabaña familiar estaba sola y oscura; sin vida ni el amor que la caracterizaba. Mikasa debía despedirse correctamente de sus padres y Annie necesitaba abastecerse de provisiones antes de regresar. Ambas niñas se cambiaron de ropa y en una mochila cargaron lo necesario, Mikasa se quedó con la mojada prenda que le obsequió Annie, pese a los regaños de la rubia sobre un posible resfriado.

—¿Lista? —Mikasa asintió, soltando la antorcha para incendiar su antiguo hogar. Annie le explicó que el fuego purificaba a los muertos y la lluvia a los vivos; ellas ya habían limpiado sus culpas y aceptado el destino, era hora de despedir a los muertos como era debido.

Se internaron nuevamente en el bosque; Mikasa se limitó a seguirla al principio.

—¿Dónde vamos? —Preguntó cuándo se detuvieron a comer.

—A casa —suspiró con resignación. No podría seguir retrasando lo inevitable—. Provengo de fuera de los muros —explicó—. Sí aún deseas acompañarme…

—No tengo donde ir —Un brillo singular invadió la mirada de Mikasa. Determinación en su estado más puro—. Te seguiré.

Annie le contó durante el resto del camino todo lo que Mikasa necesitaba saber sobre Mare; hizo preguntas ocasiones sobre la vida dentro de los muros y comprendió el terror que vivían las personas a causa de los titanes.

—¿Te lastimaste? —Cuestionó en una ocasión la rubia, señalando el vendaje de su compañera. Días antes se encontraba bien. Con nostalgia, Mikasa llevo la mano a su corazón, recordando.

—Lo hizo mamá el día del ataque —Una cruel melancolía la atravesó—. Dijo que era el emblema del clan —Jugueteó con su collar—. Algún día me iba a explicar el significado, pero…

—Entiendo.

El silencio reinó lo poco que quedaba de camino, en la entrada a Shiganshina, lograron colarse con éxito; con ayuda de Mikasa, Annie se enterarse sobre la próxima salida de la Legión. Durante el viaje, la niña de largo cabello negro, le explicó a la rubia las divisiones militares, además de describirle el equipo de maniobras tridimensional que vio en contadas ocasiones.

El tiempo se agotaba junto a las provisiones, según las cuentas de Annie tenían menos de dos días para estar en la playa cuando el último navío Mare tocara puerto. Y la Legión saldría nuevamente al día siguiente. Tal parecía que era más sencillo entrar que salir.

Después de contarle el plan a Mikasa, se ocultaron en un carruaje de provisiones durante la noche. Al amanecer fueron despertadas por gritos y reclamos del pueblo, campanas resonaron por el distrito, anunciando una vez más, la lucha por la libertad.

El primer grito las alertó; los titanes llegaron antes de lo previsto. La carreta fue golpeada, lanzando a las niñas contra el suelo, sin protección. Annie tiró de Mikasa para que corrieran a refugiarse en el bosque; en las ramas más altas estarían a salvo hasta el anochecer cuando la rubia se transformara en titán para llegar a la playa. Aún no revelaba información alguna sobre su habilidad, pues creía que Mikasa se asustaría y preferiría regresar a quedarse con un monstruo.

Los titanes no desistieron hasta casi terminar con los legionarios e ir tras las niñas.

—¡Annie, están escalando! —Maldijo una y mil veces más.

—Toma —le lanzó la mochila y algunas pertenencias—. Saldremos de aquí —prometió llevándose el pulgar a la boca—. Y por favor, no te asustes —Le rogó antes de saltar y morderse la mano. Mikasa, aturdida, grito asustada.

—¡Annie! —Lágrimas brotaron de ella sin control—. ¡No, tú no!

Estalló una explosión, cegando momentáneamente a la niña en el árbol. Un titán diferente comenzaba a surgir de la nada. Asombrada, Mikasa admiró los ojos azules implacables como el cielo y transparente como el agua. Parecían suplicarle, luego comprendió.

 _Por eso sentía a Annie diferente,_ pensó, _mamá, ¿te refería a encontrar estas habilidades? ¿Por qué puede convertirse en… esto?_ Empujó todas las preguntas al fondo de su mente y saltó a la mano extendida frente a ella sin miedo.

Annie protegió el cuerpo de su amiga cerrando su puño sin apretarlo, lo llevó a su pecho, echándose a correr directo al sur.

A lo lejos, en lo alto de las murallas, un soldado con escaso cabello y mirada cansada, portador del uniforme con rosas veía al titán alejarse. Sintió curiosidad tras escuchar una explosión y después por la conducta injustificable de aquel ser. Sacó una botella del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta; Dot Pixis pensó que la bebida le comenzaba a causar alucinaciones o que debería de prestarle más atención a los delirios del soldado Smith cuando lo viera nuevamente.

* * *

—¡Es precioso, Annie! —Fue la primera impresión de Mikasa al ver las olas golpear la playa. El crepúsculo enamoró a Mikasa. Pensó que podría morir esa misma noche y sería feliz, pues no había visto nada tan hermoso como esa puesta de sol reflejada en el mar.

La aludida descansaba recostada en la arena, exhausta. El esfuerzo de manejar un cuerpo tan grande para su edad drenaba demasiada energía. Se limitó a observar el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse oscuro. Pronto tendría que responder preguntas incómodas con verdades a medias.

—¿Estás bien? —La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Esperaba reclamos, preguntas sobre lo sucedidos, cualquier situación, menos preocupación—. Haré una fogata, creo que vi algunas ramas —divagó Mikasa, alejándose.

—Mika —La voz le salió vaga, vacía. Aclarándose la garganta repitió más alto—. Mikasa

—¿Uhm? —Annie recibió poca atención de su compañera que estaba más concentrada en encender el fuego que en ella.

—Siento no haberte dicho nada.

—Ya sabía que eras diferente —Mikasa continuó intentando encender las ramas—. De ser cualquier persona, habrías pasado desapercibida para nosotros en el bosque —explicó frunciendo el ceño, una chispa saltó frente a sus ojos, haciéndola sonreír—; mamá fue la primera en sentirte, después papá y al final comprendí que la energía y felicidad que me invadía era debido a ti.

—¿Qué? —Mikasa sopló y avivó la primera flama antes de sentarse junta a Annie.

—Vivíamos alejados porque éramos diferentes —confesó, quitándose el collar para después desenredar el vendaje de su mano derecha—. Papá era un Ackerman —A pesar de la diferencia de mundos; el apellido seguía manteniendo demasiado peso—; fuerte, valeroso y odiaba la violencia. —Le mostró el anillo de Razo, señalando el emblema familiar—. Nunca te agradecí por recoger sus pertenencias.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer —suspiró decaída—. No pude evitar sus muertes.

—Mamá —continuó Mikasa evitando la tristeza— era parte del clan Konomura; personas con gran sensibilidad ante la naturaleza y animales además de tener habilidades especiales con las espadas —colocó su mano frente al fuego, iluminando la marca del clan materno.

—Eres —Las palabras murieron en la garganta de Annie— una Ackerman —Exclamó asombrada. Quizá al final lograría que les perdonasen la vida. Mikasa rió, divertida por la expresión de su amiga.

—Les gustaba contarme sus historias antes de dormir, para que no olvidara quien era —explicó sacando varías cosas de la mochila—. Por eso entendí por qué eras diferente al transformarte.

—¿Sentiste…?

—¿Miedo? En lo absoluto. Sólo comprensión —sonrió—. Todo cobró sentido dentro de mí y la razón de tu presencia distinta.

Annie también comprendió que tenía que confiar en Mikasa; le contó la verdad, cruda y sin maquillaje; la guerra, los guetos, la misión por la coordenada, la historia de los erdianos y el mundo, la crueldad con la cual vivió en su ciudad natal y la vil mentira de las personas en los muros. Le entregó en bandeja de plata la existencia del mundo y Mikasa la abrazó, haciendo suya toda la verdad.

Ambas niñas durmieron abrazadas; no por miedo o frío; era algo más profundo, el creciente vínculo que se desarrolló en ellas.

* * *

La soberbia y arrogancia jugaba siempre en contra de los soldados seguros de sí mismos. Sin esfuerzo, Annie instruyó a Mikasa sobre como escabullirse en el navío. Evitó que viera la crueldad con la cual los soldados transformaban sin remordimiento a personas inocentes frente a ellas.

El viaje fue ameno, silencioso y pacífico, hasta que un marino bajo a revisar el cargamento; ocultas entre dos cajas grandes, encontró a dos niñas.

—¡Hey, ustedes! —Despiertas y asustadas, ambas se pudieron en guardia—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? —El soldado reconoció los rasgos de Mikasa. Y sin dudar, apuntó hacía ella—. Malditas mocosas, ¡todos ustedes son una plaga!

Annie se apresuró a enfrentarlo, el arma se disparó durante el forcejeo, la bala rozó el hombro de la rubia, quien después incapacitó al soldado.

—¡Annie! —Mikasa corrió en su auxilio. Revisó su brazo sangrante.

—No es nada —la alejó. Mikasa negó, rompiendo parte de su vestido para vendarle la herida.

—Necesitas ayuda —Advirtió, apretando el vendaje más de la cuenta.

—Espera. No podemos salir. Escucharon el disparo.

—¡Con más razón! —Jaló su brazo sano, poniéndola de pie—. ¡Vamos de aquí antes de que nos atrapen! —Con resignación, Annie comenzó a guiarla por los laberintos del barco, se escondieron cuando escucharon pasos correr y gritos. Siguieron el camino hasta el exterior; según creyeron, faltaba poco para llegar a tierra.

—Ustedes —ambas tragaron—, ¿qué hacen aquí? —Un soldado se acercó. Annie soltó la mochila para mostrar sus manos desnudas.

—Señor —Hizo un saludo militar, aunque el dolor destrozaba su hombro. Logró distraer lo suficiente al hombre para que Mikasa se escabullera—. Nos hemos perdido —explicó. La oriental estaba en posición.

—Ríndete, chiquilla —advirtió sin dejar de apuntarle.

—Preferimos luchar —De repente, Mikasa saltó sobre el soldado, asfixiándolo. Annie se apresuró a noquearlo antes de que empezara a gritar. Le quitaron el arma y lo dejaron recostado en un rincón.

—¿Y ahora?

—A esperar.

El puerto y la ciudad comenzaba a distinguirse; los ojos de Mikasa brillaron en genuino asombro, todo era nuevo para ella. Annie se limitó a admirar a su amiga. Internamente lamentó los disturbios emocionales por los cuales pasó y seguiría pasando, porque en el puerto no le tendrían una cálida bienvenida; seguramente ya sabían que había escapado.

Su padre debería de estar preocupado y su madre, oh, su madre. Conoció a Irina durante una exhibición antes de ganarse el poder titán; una mujer rubia de fríos ojos azules y voluptuosas curvas, con sonrisa encantadora y actitud frívola. Annie realmente se cuestionó si esa mujer era la misma persona cariñosa y amable que su padre solía describirle.

—¿Annie? —La aludida contempló a su compañera por un momento, volviendo a la realidad.

—Mantente detrás de mí —avisó cuando el barco comenzó a encallar. Esperaron a ver bajar a los soldados, con precaución tiraron de una cuerda donde creyeron que no había nadie, comenzaron a descender después de asegurarse que darían a tierra.

Los ciudadanos no solían festejar las sentencias de la Isla Paraíso, aunque tampoco se oponían, creían que era _un mal necesario_. Uno de los distraídos soldados vio de reojo un movimiento; encontrar a dos niñas escapando de un barco proveniente de la Isla Paraíso sólo se prestaba a malos entendidos.

—¡Por allá! —Gritó, señalando la cuerda. Por el asusto, Mikasa se soltó la soga, cayendo encima de Annie, provocando una precipitada caída.

—Auch —se quejó Mikasa, sobándose la espalda.

—Quitate, Mika —Annie habló sin aire. La aludida hizo lo que le pidieron, ayudando a Annie a ponerse de pie—. Hay que irnos antes de que…

—¡Levantad las manos!

—… nos vean —Con un suspiró, Annie se colocó frente a Mikasa, protegiéndola de las armas.

 _Veintiún armas, nada mal_.

—¡Ríndanse, demonios!

—Annie —La voz asustada de Mikasa enfadó a la rubia. Estaban molestando a la niña que salvó—. Tengo miedo.

—Confía en mí —le sonrió—. ¿Luchar o rendirse?

—¿Luchar? —Annie se llevó la mano herida a la boca, colocó parte del dorso entre sus dientes y cerró los ojos.

 _Lo siento, papá. No puedo ser el orgullo de Mare si tengo que dejar a Mikasa._

—¡No! —Esa voz hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe—. ¡Es mi hija! ¡Bajen sus armas! —Luka Leonhart se encontraba a medio camino—. ¡Es la titán femenina! —Esto último logró el cometido. El hombre corrió para abrazar a su hija.

—Pa-papá.

Faltan palabras para describir el reencuentro familiar. Angustiosos días pasó en vela Luka esperando el día en que su hija volviera; ni siquiera pudo despedirse.

—Cariño, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado —Lágrimas cayeron de los ojos del hombre—. El mundo podrá ponerse en tu contra, recuerda que tu padre siempre estará para ti —Susurró antes de soltarla.

—Entregad a la otra niña —Luka prestó atención a la acompañante de su hija.

—Annie

—Es Mikasa, papá —respondió con una sonrisa, acercó a su amiga y la presentó ante Luka—. Mikasa, él es mi padre. Papá, ella es Mikasa Ackerman —vocalizó el apellido lento y ampliando la sonrisa; pocas veces la veía sonreír así.

—Es un placer —Mikasa saludó inmediatamente, haciendo una reverencía. Luka procesó la información.

—¡Que entreguen a la mocosa! —Las armas volvieron a apuntarles—. ¡Es oriental y un enemigo! —Gritó el capitán del barco, quién tenía la mejor apertura para un disparo.

—¿Puedes comprobarlo?

—Mika, muéstrale el collar —Siguiendo las órdenes de Annie, Mikasa desató su collar para entregárselo a la rubia—. La primera vez que lo vi, me pareció muy familiar, después de que me dijera su apellido, todo encajó. —Luka colocó contra luz la joya, sopesando la autenticidad.

—¡Apunten! ¡Leonhart, tienes un minuto para quitar llevarte a la cadete o morirán junto al enemigo!

—Papá —suplicó Annie.

—Esperen —pidió. Mientras Luka intentaba dialogar en vano, un soldado se encontraba detrás de Mikasa, ella lo sintió y actuando por instinto, lo atacó con la navaja de Annie. Un grito de dolor distrajo la negociación; el soldado cayó de rodillas, inconsciente; Mikasa tenía el cuchillo en las manos llenas de sangre.

—¡Disp-

—¡Es parte del clan Ackerman! —Gritó Annie desesperada, interponiéndose nuevamente entre los agresores y su protegida—. Es una Ackerman —repitió más calmada—. Tiene el emblema familiar —Luka levantó el anillo, lentamente se acercó al capitán, entregándoselo. El soldado revisó el anillo con desconfianza, después de leer el grabado interno, dio la orden de bajar las armas.

—Llamen a la corte —tras pensarlo, agregó—; Amelia también necesita saberlo.

El bullicio se comenzó a dispersarse y Annie logró sentirse fugazmente segura. Había escuchado hablar sobre Amelia Ackerman; una audiencia ante ella y la corte no presagiaba nada bueno.

* * *

Amelia Ackerman, parte de la aristocracia dentro de Mare, posición socioeconómica alta y estable; matriarca de la familia Ackerman, ostentaba un título importante e influencias dentro del gobierno Mare.

Según los registros históricos, los Ackerman eran un clan menor, descendientes amados y cuidados por Ymir Fritz, por sus venas no corría la sangre maldita, así que fueron dotados con un poder extraordinario de fuerza y control sobre su cuerpo, siendo odiados por la población restante. Con el tiempo, fueron sometidos y utilizados como sirvientes por generaciones; su amada reina los abandonó a manos de hermanos egoístas y envidiosos. Durante la disputa por los poderes titanes, traicionaron a los erdinanos a cambio de inmunidad y beneficios en Mare. Algunos de los familiares no estuvieron de acuerdo con el actuar de su líder y cuando el Rey 145° se fue, lo siguieron manteniéndose fieles a las promesas de Ymir Fritz.

Amelia Ackerman era de las últimas pertenecientes a este clan; desde pequeña demostró astucia y habilidades tanto sociales como físicas. Sobresalió y volvió a poner en alto el apellido familiar, codeándose entre la clase alta.

—Una audiencia con Amelia Ackerman y la corte podrían significar la muerte —Annie habría preferido que Mikasa no escuchara aquello, corrió tras de ella después de descubrirla escuchando a hurtadillas.

Pesé a los temores iniciales y las constantes dudas, el día llegó.

Plantadas con determinación frente a las puertas del juzgado, aceptaron que sin importar el veredicto, ellas se negarían a rendirse.

Y así fue; en una corte marcial Annie fue acusada de traición, gracias a la oportuna intervención de Amelia, apenas logró salir con vida. Mikasa Ackerman y su vida en el Reino sería de vital importancia para la misión de recuperación de la coordenada, por otro lado, su _habilidad para encontrar cambiantes_ asombro a más de uno.

Annie sospechaba lo valiosa que sería su amiga, así que le pidió a dos de sus compañeros guerreros ayuda para demostrar que con Mikasa en el equipo, encontrar la coordenada sería demasiado sencillo.

El veredicto final falló a favor de las pequeñas, bajo las condiciones de que los Luka Leonhart se harían cargo de la tutela de Mikasa. Erdiana o no, seguía siendo una mezcla de clanes excepcionales. Además de ser designada a la misión de la Isla Paraíso, que se retrasaría un año para que Mikasa tuviera también un entrenamiento militar.

Con el tiempo, Mikasa se acostumbró a la vida en Mare; se mantenía fielmente junto a Annie y entrenaban juntas dentro y fuera de la academia. Los líderes de la milicia se deleitaban en ver tanta habilidad cuando ellas luchaban; un empate era siempre el resultado cuando quedaban exhaustas. En ocasiones Annie ganaba por algún descuido o Mikasa terminaba las cosas rápidamente; Luka instruyó a la foránea en todo lo referente a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, con la misma determinación y rigidez que usó alguna vez con Annie.

En ocasiones, Mikasa participaba siendo espectadora de las transformaciones de Annie para comprender como funcionaba y que hacer en caso de emergencias. A veces, a hurtadillas, jugueteaba con las grandes manos de su protectora; los brillantes ojos azules de la mujer titán la inundaban de paz.

El aviso llegó un día de lluvia. Mikasa podría haberse vuelto demasiado fuerte, pero los días de tormentas le recordaban el día que se quedó sola y también la nueva familia que adquirió. Solía usar la sudadera de Annie pese a las protestas de la rubia; recordaba la calidez y confianza de seguir adelante; con el tiempo, la prenda fue ajustada para el futuro, pues no quería separarse de ella.

La misión de recuperación comenzaría en una semana. Leonhart entrenaba más que nunca, conocía perfectamente el plan; Bertolt rompería la puerta del Distrito de Shiganshina y Reiner la del Muro María. Ella se encargaría de reunir todos los titanes posibles para invadir rápidamente la ciudad. Marcel estaría con Mikasa todo el tiempo, protegiéndola y ayudándole a detectar el posible paradero de la coordenada. Ella preferiría ser la guardiana de su amiga, pero sabía que ya no podía seguir oponiéndose. Le tocaría confiar en sus compañeros.

Las despedidas de los guerreros fueron emotivas por parte de sus familias, incluso Irina hizo acto de presencia. Luka se deshizo en disculpas para su hija y le pidió a Mikasa que la trajera sana de vuelta a casa.

* * *

El plan fue efectuado a la perfección, aprovechándose de la histeria colectiva lograron colarse como cualquier par de huérfanos entre los refugiados. Los primeros días fueron un caos. Marcel salvó a Mikasa de un titán, dando la vida para asegurar su bienestar. La imagen de Galliard despidiéndose de ellos y la tristeza que enmarcó su rostro al separarse de su hermano la embargaba de culpabilidad. Después de ese momento, tomó la decisión de separarse de los demás; no dejaría que nadie muriese por intentar protegerla.

—¿Pensabas abandonarme? —El tono que empleó Annie tocó el corazón de Mikasa—. Jamás habría creído que fueras capaz de traicionarnos para proteger de quienes asesinaron a tus padres.

—Acompáñame —pidió, ofreciéndole la mano.

Una nota fue dejada en la litera que Bertolt compartía con Reiner;

 _"Nos vemos en la instrucción militar."_

Ambas niñas desaparecieron ese día.

* * *

—¡Deja de robarnos! —Un niño de fieros ojos esmeraldas enfrentó a Mikasa.

—E-eren, tranquilízate —Otro chiquillo rubio se unió, intentando calmar a su mejor amigo—. Ella también debe de tener hambre —señaló a Mikasa—. H-hola, mi nombre es Armin.

—Mikasa

—Qué nombre más extraño —Por la expresión sombría de ella, Eren entendió que debía de mantenerse callado.

—Discúlpalo —Armin se sonrojó—. A veces no piensa antes de hablar. —Se limitó a asentir, antes de alejarse y buscar con la mirada a Annie.

—¡Ey! —Eren la detuvo—. ¿Dónde piensas que vas?

—Suéltame —advirtió sin despegar la mirada de la mano que aprisionaba su brazo.

—No —Dos segundos después, Eren se encontraba volando por el cielo. Mikasa se sacudió la ropa y continuó la búsqueda de su compañera. Armin rápidamente auxilio a su amigo.

—Ella dijo qué —

—¡Lo sé, Armin! —Con el orgullo herido, logró ponerse de pie—. Quiero que me enseñe a luchar —Sus ojos brillaron por la emoción. Armin creyó que el golpe le afecto más de lo normal.

A muchos metros de ahí, una rubia se encontraba robando sigilosamente alimento. Se enteró, también, que la edad mínima para ingresar a la milicia era de doce años; tendría que esperar dos años para ingresar al mismo grupo que Mikasa. Al pensar en la niña, una melena oscura se cruzó frente a ella. Sonrió, siguiéndola.

Mikasa buscaba nuevas víctimas; el chico de ojos verdes era una buena presa, pero lo dejaría en paz, por ahora.

—Bu —Los reflejos salvaron a Annie de, también, salir volando—. No uses mis técnicas en mi contra —se burló. Mikasa bajó la guardia—. ¿Qué haces?

—Buscar comida.

—Te he ganado —le mostró unos panes—. Vamos a cenar y te contaré de lo que me he enterado.

* * *

—Eren, es mala idea. —Después de escuchar el plan de su amigo, Armin no hacía más que señalarle los fallos y las diferentes formas en que terminaría mal.

—Me lo debe —respondió el castaño, vigilando a la ladrona que atrapó la noche anterior. Le exigiría que pagara por la comida que le estuvo arrebatando.

—Te mando a volar —rió—, literalmente.

—Cállate —Molesto, Eren se alejó hasta que vio varias siluetas conocidas. Ambos niños prestaron atención a la voz del policía que los instruía. Tendrían que trabajar si querían alimentarse; al cumplir los doce podrían entrar en la milicia—. Necesito sus movimientos —repitió Eren entre dientes—. Sí quiero entrar en la Legión y exterminar a todos los titanes, necesito sus técnicas para ser el mejor.

Al otro lado del campo de refugiado, Annie y Mikasa descansaban; tendrían que esforzarse por un tiempo, además de buscar la coordenada por su cuenta. Mikasa se esforzaba por encontrar al menos un resquicio o pista sobre el posible portador de un poder tan demoledor.

—Ann.

—¿Sí?

—Nada —El cosquilleo familiar se alejó nuevamente; quizá Reiner o Bertolt estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para detectarlos. Un triste pensamiento la invadió al considerar que podría ser Marcerl. Au _nque sus presencias eran diferentes_ —. Prometo encontrar la coordenada —Annie rió.

—Descansa, Mika —Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de recostarse, hace horas que el sol se había ocultado y ambas niñas necesitaban descansar.

Una explosión las levantó; observaron a los demás refugiados que seguían dormidos, reconocieron el sonido como el de una transformación; entre la oscuridad, Mikasa guío a Annie por el bosque; esa sensación era diferente a cualquiera que tuvo con los titanes cambiantes que ella conocía.

 _¿Será?_

Encontraron el cuerpo desvaneciéndose de un titán y de él, salía un chico de su edad, restos humanos rodeaban el cuerpo que se evaporaba. Eren Jaeger cayó inconsciente a sus pies. Se miraron por un minuto antes de regresar sobre sus pasos y recostarse en las mantas.

Ya sabían quién tenía la coordenada, lo convencerían para que fuera voluntariamente a Mare y así, no habría más heridos innecesarios.

Ver a los refugiados removía ciertos sentimientos en las pequeñas; pesé a todo lo que decían y aprendieron en Mare, veían a las personas del Reino como humanos; _sentían culpa_ por lastimarlos. Compatriotas, demonios, _traidores_ , todo perdía importancia al verlos aferrarse a los cuerpos heridos y mutilados o llorar por sus seres queridos.

A la mañana siguiente, Mikasa se plantó junto con Annie frente a Eren y Armin.

—Te ensañaré —Aquello tomó por sorpresa a los niños. Una sonrisa burlona se formó en los labios de Eren.

—Eren —advirtió Armin, adivinando sus intenciones—. Hola —saludó a las chicas, dándole especial énfasis a la rubiecita—. Soy Armin Arlet —se presentó.

—Annie —contestó sin inmutarse. Un sonrojo invadió las mejillas de Armin.

—¿Vienes a seguir robando? —Y Eren volvió a volar, ahora cortesía de Annie, quien tomó la mano de Mikasa, llevándosela de ahí.

—Sabes cómo causar buenas impresiones —señaló Armin, sin dejar de ver a la rubia alejarse.

* * *

El tiempo por fin había llegado; la instrucción empezaría ese día. Ambas chicas esperaron pacientes, siguiendo de cerca a Eren quién insistía yendo tras Mikasa rogándole que le enseñase, al final cedió solo para mantenerlo cerca. Entrarían en la misma Tropa de Reclutas y sería compañeros por tres largos años.

* * *

—¡Hoy queda disuelta la Tropa de Reclutas del Ciclo Nº104 División Sur!

Mikasa logró el primer puesto sin dificultad, Reiner le siguió el paso al igual que Bertolt, al final se enrolaron en la misma tropa; Annie ocupó la cuarta posición, y Eren el quinto. Las pantallas eran necesarias; además de reconocer al enemigo.

Eren mantenían el pensamiento de integrarse a la Legión de Reconocimiento y aniquilar titanes, después de un tiempo, se enteraron que perdió a su madre durante el ataque a Shiganshina y desde entonces no sabía nada de su padre. Los cuatro _guerreros_ decidieron seguir sus pasos, para que casualmente, durante una expedición, poder desaparecer sin causar sospechas.

 _Un plan perfecto._

El último día como reclutas les supo a gloria; pronto volverían a casa y serían bien recibidos. Los cadetes tuvieron como última tarea, ayudar en el mantenimiento de los muros, pues la mayoría iría a las Tropas Estacionarias, los guerreros seguirían a Eren a la Legión para mantenerlo vigilado.

—¡Un titán en la puerta! —Los _guerreros_ se vieron con miedo—. ¡A los cañones!

Annie subió junto con Mikasa a lo alto de la muralla Rose, observaron a un titán diferente al Colosal o Acorazado — _el titán Bestia_ , reconocieron— deambulando por el distrito de Trost. Titanes de menos tamaño comenzaron a destruir y sembrar el caos en la ciudad; la puerta seguía intacta. Rápidamente fueron convocados para ejecutar el plan de evacuación. Nadie, excepto ellos, se explicaba un hecho tan extraordinario dentro de las murallas y menos sin una abertura.

—¡Ackerman! ¡Leonhart! —les llamaron—. Retaguardia; den prioridad a los civiles —Ambas asintieron. Lo menos que querían eran verse en vueltas en la caótica ciudad o estar cerca _del titán bestia_. Escucharon las asignaciones, Mikasa quiso seguir a Eren cuando lo mandaron a la segunda línea de fuego. No quería que saliera lastimado, tanto por ser necesario para volver a Mare como para sí misma.

—No —le murmuró Annie al verla tras el castaño. Ella también quería seguir a Armin y luchaba contra el instinto de cuidarlo.

—Ann —Las miradas entre ellas comunicaban hasta el más mínimo secreto. Con resignación, tomaron posiciones. Reiner y Bertolt desaparecieron de su visión, seguramente buscarían a _Zeke_ manteniendo un ojo en Jaeger. El chico era realmente importante para la causa y cualquier error que implicara su muerte, sería volver a empezar de cero.

El horror y la desesperanza consumió lentamente la ciudad; soldados morían en la lucha contra los titanes intentando proteger a los ciudadanos de un enemigo infiltrado. En los instantes libres, se dedicaban a buscar visualmente a sus compañeros esperando no verlos en la boca de un titán.

Durante la instrucción de cadetes, tanto Annie como Mikasa desarrollaron sentimientos por Armin y Eren respectivamente, sin olvidar el vínculo que las unía.

—Unos meses más —murmuró con resignación Mikasa, jugueteando con el collar de su madre. Había fallado en convencer a Eren de escapar.

—Olvida los meses —soltó Reiner enfadado. Hacía rato que se había reunido en uno de los techos—. No he encontrado a Zeke. ¡Todo el esfuerzo de años en vano por la impaciencia de Mare!

—¿Seguro que es Zeke? —Cuestionó Bertolt, preocupado—. Significa que se han cansado de esperar, ¿no?

—Destrozar las puertas, derribar la muralla María, ¡encontrar la coordenada! —Enumeró—. Y ahora se ha terminado.

—No pueden esperar hasta que se nos termine el tiempo —Annie ajustó sus correas—. Ya tenemos sentencia de muerte —Tomó la mano libre de Mikasa en señal de apoyo; la oriental ya había perdido a sus padres y su amistad tenía fecha de caducidad.

—Al menos la identidad del titán Colosal y Acorazado se mantuvo en secreto —Reiner se alejó, continuando con la búsqueda de su líder, seguido de Bertolt.

—Ann.

—Lo sé, Mika —confesó, presionando su mano.

—¿Quién es Zeke? —Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos, asustadas—. ¿A qué se referían sobre el tiempo perdido? —Insistió Marco, un compañero de instrucción. Durante el entrenamiento, Marco Bott expresaba empatía y rápido entendimiento; en ocasiones las ayudó en emergencias. Y, el escucharlo ahora, confundido y desorientado les asustó, pues no tardaría en—. Reiner —los ojos del pecoso se cristalizaron— y Bertolt —se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando negar sus pensamientos—; ellos…

—Marco —Con firmeza, Mikasa lo abofeteó.

—Ver tanta muerte te ha afectado —Annie bufó antes de alejarse, Mikasa no tardó en seguirla.

—No le des tantas vueltas a conversaciones disueltas —advirtió antes de saltar.

Marco negó por un instante, pensando en situaciones que desencajaban durante el tiempo que convivieron; la poca elocuencia de las chicas, las evasiones sobre la ciudad de origen, la lejanía de Bertolt y la culpabilidad en los rasgos de Reiner cada vez que hablaban de la caída del Muro María.

 _No, no, no. ¿Sería posible?_

—¿Crees que –

—No —Cortó Mikasa—. Bott no dirá nada. —La afirmación fue dicha sin convicción, ninguna de las señoritas creía realmente que su compañero fuera capaz de guardar silencio.

Y el secreto se difundió.

No necesariamente de la boca de Marco, pues Reiner fue atrapado dejando el cuerpo del Acorazado al intentar destrozar una de las puertas y Bertolt le siguió.

A ellas las acorralaron en una de las esquinas del distrito de Trost; Eren y Armin trataban de disuadirlas para que se entregaran, pues dudaban de que fueran capaces de semejantes atrocidades.

—¡Ríndanse! —Gritó el capitán Weilman, asustado.

—Mi nombre —dio un paso al frente, exponiendo sus espadas— es Mikasa Ackerman —murmullos resonaron; tal parecía que dentro de los muros tampoco era desconocido su apellido—. Mi especialidad es cortar carne; la persona que esté dispuesta a probar esta habilidad, que dé un paso al frente.

—¡Mikasa, no tienes que hacer esto! —Soldados detuvieron el avance de los jóvenes—. ¡Seríamos libres! ¡Dejaríamos esta jaula! —La desesperación invadió a Eren. Mikasa era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Y Eren entendió que Marco tenía razón. Ellas los engañaron.

—¡Annie! ¡No hay necesidad de esto! ¡Podemos arreglarlo! —Armin se deshacía en suplicas. Veía cañones apuntándole a la chica que tanto ayudó y que dolía admitir; amaba. Tenía que buscar una salida rápida y sin sangre de por medio.

—No hay nada por hacer —respondió la rubia, detrás de Mikasa.

—¡Veríamos el mar juntos! —Lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos cielo del rubio—. ¿Acaso esas promesas también eran mentira?

Annie se mordió el labio, situándose al lado de Mikasa, tomó la mano de la oriental, apretando la espada; pesé a que quieran a esos chicos que luchaban por salvarles la vida, ellas compartían un vínculo más fuerte.

—¡Dejen de luchar, por favor! —Rogó Eren, dejándose caer en sus rodillas. El interior de Mikasa se removió al verlo en tal posición.

—¡Ríndanse! —Suplicó Armin. Había contado al menos veintiún cañones apuntándoles; las oportunidades se desvanecían a cada segundo.

—Armin —Le sonrió, quizá por última vez antes de llevarse la mano libre a la boca—; nosotras ya conocimos el mar.

Una explosión y un grito de guerra.

 _Estaban dispuestas a luchar hasta morir._

 _Jamás se rendirían; eran guerreras._

.

* * *

.

Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, nuevamente gracias a Silent por dejarme usar su premisa de Mikasa la Guerrera. Y por inspirarme, de cierta forma a mantener vivo a Marco y no matarlo tan cruelmente otra vez.

Cada vez que intentaba terminar el fic, los personajes tomaban su propio rumbo. Borré hasta cuatro veces diferentes escenas demasiado desviadas de la idea original.

A pesar de que el fic se llama, "Mikasa, la Guerrera" creo que la historia terminó centrada en Annie... y eso que no me agradaba antes la rubia...

Como tiendo mucho a dejar cabos sueltos en mis historias (ya sean largas o cortas, como este one!shot) y por la dificultad de la canción que insiste en rendirse, quise presentar este dilema que hice _demasiado recurrente_ en el fic de rendirse o seguir luchando, que es lo que eligen Mikasa y Annie hasta el final, aun teniendo a Armin y Eren rogando por su rendición y salvación. Cosa que también sabía que sucedería, eso de escribir algo neutro sin pairing no funciona para mi xD

También tomé los nombres de los padres de Mikasa, entre otros datos de mi fic, "Sangre Ackerman", digo, por si quieren darse una vuelta.

Espero que les haya gustado y pues, pueden hacerme saber que piensan con un review.

 _¡Hasta el siguiente nivel!_


End file.
